


It's a two player game

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, She's only over text, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: He heard a slight cough behind him. Of course Michael was sick, He sighed and turned around “Michael I told you if you were sick-“ he froze, half turned around, one hand on the railing and the other to his chest, staring at Michael. He first stared at his shy smile before looking into his hands, an open box with a small ring.





	It's a two player game

**Author's Note:**

> Possible continuation? Not likely. But possible if i'm motivated

Now Michael thought. No, too soon. They’d only been walking for ten minutes and Michael was ready, but he was also so nervous. He’d never done this before, especially not something as extreme. Who’s kidding, Michael’s never proposed to anyone, okay, there was that one when they were four and Michael said he was going to marry Jeremy when they got older to which their mom’s both thought was a joke, but who knew that eighteen years later Michael would be proposing and maybe getting married.

Now Michael was nervous. He hadn’t thought about what it’d be like to be rejected, but by the way Jeremy’s hand was squeezing Michael’s intensely made him feel reassured. Jeremy would say yes, but what if he didn’t? Then he’d want to stay dating for a while until he’s ready. Maybe. Michael sighed, staring at his breathe showing in the cold weather

“Everything okay?” Jeremy whispered in the quiet. It was around ten at night, let alone nearing December so it was much darker and colder thanks to the winter coming

Michael looked up from the ground and smiled at Jeremy. He noticed Jeremy had stopped walking and turned to face Michael. He was always doing small gestures like that, just turning his body the slightest would make Michael go nuts with affection

“Yeah, Just thinking” Michael half lied, but technically it’s not lying if he was thinking about things. Lying would be not telling the truth and he might be telling the truth but he also wasn’t lying. That’s confusing.

“What’re thinking about?” Jeremy’s voice had a little sing-song tone to it as he started walking with Michael again. Lighting swinging their hands in the snow falling. Most snow pieces stuck to Jeremy’s curls and his shoulders on his coat

“How cute you are” Michael teased, watching Jeremy’s red face melt the snow within a good inches. Now his coat had little wet spots on his shoulders where he was now trying to hide his face

“Michael-“ Jeremy laughed, giving Michael’s hand a tiny squeeze before loosing his grip so the cold air came between their intertwined fingers

“What? It’s true-“ Michael snickered at the way Jeremy lightly hit his arm. He never hurt Michael when he did nor ever let go of his hand. Michael thought of it as the way Jeremy showed his love, He could get angry or upset but he’d never let go of Michael. Michael only remembers one serious fight they had that ended up with them not speaking for two days, to which Michael got sick of and ended immediately. One day without Jeremy and he found himself reaching for his phone constantly and checking his texts only to remember they fought and weren’t on speaking terms. Jeremy agreed they should never fight again

“Alright, so what are you thinking about now?” Jeremy mumbled through his scarf over his mouth. He shrunk down after talking, shivering into the warmth

“Still how cute you are” Michael laughed, feeling his heart swell. His stomach flipped and he could tell his face was getting pale from how cold it keeps getting. He took a breathe and sighed. It felt like he was going to throw up but knowing the relief of Jeremy’s answer would relief him. He hoped he’d say yes again anyways

“Michael I know you are not!” Jeremy snorted, Michael loved it when he snorted. A real laugh isn’t held back or covered up “Just tell me” Jeremy started whining and whimpering “Pwease?” He pouted and Michael couldn’t say no to him. He had to and hated the faces Jeremy gave him when he wanted something

Michael took a breathe and shook his head “No. This is the one time I’m denying you the knowledge of knowing” Michael smiled and Jeremy groaned, leaning onto Michael’s shoulder as they walked. It worked, Michael was at least five inches taller

“You sound like some smart person” Jeremy mumbled, letting go of Michael’s hand to grab his arm, holding it tightly with his rather small hands next to Michael’s

“I am a smart person, excuse yourself” Michael huffed, enjoying the feeling of Jeremy’s head on his shoulder. He couldn’t feel his hair but he knew it felt soft and it was falling in his face a lot right now. The snow falling, sticking in his hair only to bounce with him as they walked, some falling and others sticking

“Name one time!” Jeremy giggled into Michael’s shoulder. Michael could tell Jeremy had his eyes closed with the sigh he let out

“Mountain Dew Red, Telling you to man up and ask Christine out, Math-“

“Okay you’re smart!” Jeremy laughed “But in all honesty you telling me to ask Christine out was contradicting your own love.. The fact you’d do- literally anything..” Jeremy whispered now. He smiled against Michael’s shoulders and gives his a arm a little squeezed

“Well of course. I love you for a reason”

“I love you too”

Michael could hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears. It was almost scary, Jeremy not knowing why they were walking, not knowing what would happen in about an hour. Maybe less. Maybe now? Was now a good time? Michael took a breathe in to calm down, watching the light fog drift from his mouth. Maybe he shouldn’t do it, He shouldn’t. Jeremy would say no- or leave him again. Michael’s breathe caught his throat, lightly coughing

“Are you getting a cold?” Jeremy pouted “We can go home-“

“No-“ Jeremy flinched as Michael’s voice cracked as he shook his head “I’m fine.. Just, a little longer?” Michael tilted his head

“Hm.. If you insist, but if you or I get a cold I’m gonna chew you out for it!” Jeremy smiled. Michael knew he wouldn’t get a lecture, if he got a cold he’d be babied. Michael had to laugh at him, Jeremy giving him a glare

“Jeremy. In the three to four years we’ve been dating, let alone like twenty years of being your best friend, I know you won’t get mad. You’ll take me home and I’ll wake up sick, You’ll call in work for me, which you’ll make me do because you can’t talk on a phone and then I’ll call in for you and you’ll stay at home taking care of me while I sleep, you read a book and constantly worry and check on me” Michael looked at Jeremy who was staring at Michael, thinking whether it was true to not

“..Not true” Jeremy mumbled

“Liar!” Michael laughed

“No-“ Jeremy pulled his hands away to cross his arms. Michael missed the contact as his arm grew cold “I can call in myself! I’ve done it before-“

“And then you cried and nearly had a panic attack..”

“That was when I was young.” Jeremy rolled his eyes

“That was last week!” Michael watched Jeremy’s straight face turn into a crackle of stifled laughs and short snorts as he covered his mouth

“So?!” Jeremy giggled, turning his head to look at snow in the park. Jeremy smiled, looking up at the trees covered in snow before turning to look at Michael

“..You’re adorable” Michael whispered

“What?” Jeremy smiled “I didn’t hear you” He laughed, starting to kick snow around before twirling around, looking up “Have you seen the snow?” 

“Yes Jeremy. It’s New Jersey, You always get excited about snow. And I think it’s adorable”

Jeremy blushed, covering his mouth “Michael-“ He whisper screamed, his face burning a deep red

“It’s true” Michael smiled, taking one of Jeremy’s hands to continue walking. Should he do it now? Or wait. Why is it so easy to think about when you’re not about to do it? Michael actually had to think if he was ready or not. Was Jeremy ready? Maybe Jeremy wasn’t ready and didn’t want to get married.. Considering only at age 20, Maybe it was too soon. Maybe in a few years they’d break up and stay friends or not.. Michael sighed again, rubbing his head. The sudden head ache splitting in his head

“..Are you sure you’re okay? You look extremely sick” Jeremy mumbled

“We are not going home. I told you I wanted to bring you here and I know you’re enjoying yourself. You’re not nervous or fidgeting.” Michael smiled, lightly squeezing Jeremy’s hand. He noticed Jeremy’s guilty look and pulled him a little closer to kiss his cheek

“Okay maybe I like it here- It’s snowing, in a park- It’s just.. really pretty” Jeremy smiled, leaning into Michael’s chest at his kiss. He didn’t hug him, but he did like the feeling of Michael’s arms around his waist. And if Michael would admit it, he liked hugging Jeremy closely

“Like you” Michael smiled to himself proudly and innocently, Jeremy’s blush rising

“No-“

“Yes”

“Michael!”

“Jeremiah!” Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy closer to bury his cold face in Jeremy’s neck

Jeremy squealed and giggled, pushing his head away “No- You’re too cold!” Jeremy snorted, turning to face away from Michael, trying to walk away “Michael let me go- You’re freezing!”

“I’m cold because you don’t hug me enough” Michael teased “But I know I am, which is why I can take it out on you!” Michael laughed, sliding his hand between the buttons on Jeremy’s coat

Jeremy nearly screamed before pulling his hand out “Nooo- Your fingers are like little popsicles and I don’t like them!” Jeremy giggled, holding his arm close to his chest

“You don’t say that when you talk about how you like my hands” Michael deadpanned, holding the rocking Jeremy in his arms “You’re not getting out Jeremy, You’re stuck with me forever” 

“Not really-“

“Yes you are, Don’t lie” Michael said quickly, laying his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder

Jeremy sighed and crossed his arms. He was smiling though so he wasn’t mad, probably just cold or slightly annoyed. Jeremy laughed and shook his head, looking down at Michael “Alright. I’m stuck with you” Jeremy put a hand on Michael’s cheek to kiss him before letting his face go and looked back up “Can I have my.. whole waist back now?” Jeremy snickered

“Hmm, Fine” Michael smiled, slowly letting his hands slide off Jeremy’s waist. Michael fake pouted at Jeremy before he bent up to kiss him, Michael’s smile returning “So how’s your night so far?”

“…Cold” Jeremy smiled, starting to walk again to look at the trees. He liked trees. A weird quirk but Michael thought it was adorable. He smiled, pulling his phone out of his pocket to point it up at Jeremy. His back was turned, his hands behind his back and a little trail of foot prints leading to where he was. Michael quickly snapped the photo, Jeremy turning his head to stare at Michael, now hiding his phone in his crossed arms as he smiled at Jeremy. Jeremy smiled back and turned around to look at the snow

“Fuck..” Michael whispered, feeling his heart swell more. He was in deep, way over his head in love with this boy. He smiled widely and goofily as he stared at Jeremy. He wasn’t even doing anything and that’s what makes Michael love him so much

Michael shivered a little and started walking away from Jeremy to the other side of the park walk way, it was at least five-teen feet wide. It was a really popular park in the spring and winter, but tonight was especially cold meaning no one would be out. Michael thought it was perfect for some alone time that Michael badly wanted. Shit, would now be a good time? Michael clutched his phone and the small box in his pocket before opening his phone and going to his contacts

Michael 10:46 PM: Please be awake

Christine 10:47 PM: What’s up?

Michael 10:47 PM: Remember my plan??

Christine 10:48 PM: About Jeremy?

Michael 10:48 PM: Yeah I’m doing it now

Christine 10:49 PM: HIEURKDFJXHCVJFSDS  
Christine 10:49 PM: I JUST FELL OUT OF MY BED

Michael 10:50 PM: I’m sorry but I really need help

Christine 10:50 PM: I’m good, and like I’ve said before. He’ll say yes. He said yes to dating you and said yes to going roller skating even though he can’t and busted his ass from falling so much. He even said yes to going to homecoming a few months ago too

Michael 10:51 PM: But this is so much bigger Chris, Isn’t not just a date or a dance. It’s spending our lives together

Christine 10:51 PM: You’re twenty-one Michael, you’ve spent all your life with him already. What’s not another decades more? And trust me, if he’s not ready then he’d want to wait. You know he would, it’s you Michael

Michael 10:53 PM: I’m just nervous.. What if he doesn’t say yes again?

Christine 10:53 PM: He will. Now get your feet out of the water and ask him, You’ll be a lot happier once you’re together-together. Come on. If not for you or Jeremy then for me so I can brag about my gay best friend?

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. He smiled down at his phone before looking up again. He looked around and around, turning around and looking in the trees, around the ground and blinked. Jeremy wasn’t anywhere. He swallowed and looked back at his phone

Michael 10:54 PM: I will. Tonight I promise. Now if you don’t mind it seems my Jeremy has ran off and I can not seem to find him

Michael quickly shot off his message before walking to where Jeremy’s foot prints end by a tree, then the prints going into the grass. He looked around and sighed, following them, looking around more and more until looping back along the path, noticing a pair of foot prints that weren’t there a second ago.

Michael smiled and followed them again, catching the sound of his shoes crunching on the light snow and Jeremy’s short giggle he always had trouble holding back.

Michael looked up, still unable to see Jeremy before walking around a pine tree, following the prints and sighing as he found nothing but more foot prints “Jeremy, Where are you?” Michael waited for a reply and sighed, back tracking the foot prints.

Instead of following them, he went his own way, going back around the trees and looking in the wide street, catching a glimpse of Jeremy’s light blue coat before smirking “Jeremy? Come on. You’re not funny” Michael laughed “Okay maybe a little bit” Michael smiled, walking to the tree he knew Jeremy was behind and caught him off guard, with his back turned

In the second, Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and picked him up, bringing him back into the sidewalk as he screamed and laughed. He kicked at first before letting up, giving in to the laughs he couldn’t hold back anymore, starting to snort until Michael put him down

“Very funny Jeremy” Michael mumbled, pulling Jeremy’s back closer to his chest “Next time try it in the summer where I can’t see your foot prints” Michael smiled, kissing his cheek before burying his face into Jeremy’s neck

“Alright alright.. but I was doing good at being quiet-“

“I heard you laughing and stepping on the snow” Michael dead panned, letting go of Jeremy’s waist to walk in front of him “But other than that sure, It might’ve been okay” Michael laughed

Jeremy rolled his eyes and put his cold hands on Michael’s neck, watching the taller boy let off a quick shiver before pulling him down to bump noses “At least I tried” Jeremy whispered, kissing his nose before smiling innocently

“I love you” Michael smiled, taking the better option of kissing Jeremy normally. He quickly pulled away to wrap his arms around Jeremy again, picking him up to spin him around before putting him down. He loved spinning Jeremy but knew how he’d shriek and scream if you didn’t tell him first, but he liked to hear Jeremy scream and laugh. It was just who he was

Once Jeremy was back on the ground he wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, refusing to let go

“Jeremy?” Michael whispered. He frowned thinking he messed up or made Jeremy upset “Hey, I’m sorry I-“ He was cut off by a laugh and a short snort. Michael sighed and smiled, pulling away to see Jeremy giggling “I hate you”

“Takes one to know one” Jeremy teased, taking Michael’s hand “Are you ready to go home?”

“Well.. Not exactly, They have this little gazebo and I honestly think you’d like it” Michael smiled. It was there or never

“Yeah! That sounds fun” Jeremy smiled, letting him lead and followed Michael happily down the walk until he noticed the gazebo covered in snow and the silly ribbons and Christmas streamers put on it. Jeremy liked the bells on the side posts the most and while they walked up the stairs, Jeremy lightly touched one, smiling at the jingle it gave off

Jeremy let go of Michael’s hand and looked out at the field of white and smiled. He smiled at the lights giving off a little light to the white, slowly changing colors. He looked at the snow falling from the trees and the walk way that they came up on

“Isn’t it so amazing?” Jeremy laughed, not turning around though. He waited for an answer or reply, waiting a few minutes made him forget he even said anything before he was wiping snow off the ledge to put his hands down.

He heard a slight cough behind him. Of course Michael was sick, He sighed and turned around “Michael I told you if you were sick-“ he froze, half turned around, one hand on the railing and the other to his chest, staring at Michael. He first stared at his shy smile before looking into his hands, an open box with a small ring. Jeremy didn’t gasp or scream like in the movies, but looked back up at Michael’s eyes. He could tell by the look on Michael’s face he was about to cry. He swallowed, letting his hand slide off the edge of the gazebo, taking a small step forward to turn his body facing Michael properly now. His chest hurt, not from anything bad but from how excited and happy he was? He stared at the ring, his eyes scanning it and moving rapidly as if it were some sort of a joke or a prank on him

Jeremy looked back at Michael’s eyes, noticing his worried expression. Neither of them had said anything in the silence, they were both too scared too. Michael was afraid to move, Jeremy was afraid Michael would cry if he didn’t do anything soon. Jeremy swallowed, letting a short breathe out before stepping closer. He took his shaky hands and slowly closed the box while holding Michael’s hands with it. He looked up at Michael and could tell he was on the verge of tears. Jeremy had just started crying, letting a short hiccup leave his mouth before he smiled. He smiled as wide as he could and nodded rapidly. He couldn’t find words right now. He couldn’t find anything but the answer to nod and cry

Jeremy laughed and finally found himself screaming “Yes!” He laughed, jumping up to wrap his arms around Michael’s neck as tightly as possible “Yes.. Yes” Jeremy felt Michael’s arms snake around him, noticing Michael’s body racking sobs “Hey- Sh, I said yes- Michael.. Please don’t cry” Jeremy sniffled, wiping his nose before pulling away

“I-I know..” Michael smiled, holding Jeremy’s waist close to him “I’m just so happy you actually said yes” Michael sniffled “I thought that I’d never get a chance, and then we started dating and..”

“Now we’re going to get married” Jeremy smiled, holding Michael’s face, wiping his tears away

“I.. propose” Michael smirked against Jeremy’s palms. He sniffled, blinking away another tear before smiling widely, He even laughed at Jeremy’s over exaggerated sigh

“Michael-“

“Hey, At least now we truly are stuck together. Forever” Michael laughed, watching Jeremy’s expression turn into a smile

“You jokester..” Jeremy muttered, flipping his head back before looking down at Michael “..Don’t look up” Jeremy smiled, glancing upwards before looking Michael in the eyes again

Michael blinked and tilted his head up, still in Jeremy’s hands before realizing the small white berries and leaves in the railing of the gazebo. He lightly chuckled, looking down, Jeremy’s hands instantly cradling his face again “..Oh?” Michael smirked

“You know the rules Michael” Jeremy smiled, standing on his toes, one foot on Michael’s before Michael gave in

“And I love them” Michael smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on Jeremy’s lips. And for the first time it felt new. To kiss not a crush or a boyfriend. But now a finance. Somehow, Michael finds himself pulling away to open the box again, offering the ring

Jeremy can’t help but to cry again. He wipes his eyes with a quick apology before sticking his left hand up for Michael, smiling to himself. He’d never worn rings before, let alone a ring on his ring finger. He’d never even worn one to pretend he was married but then he jumped a little. Michael took his hand and slid it on, It was cold on contact but quickly warmed up on his hand. He looked down at it just staring at it, It was a beautiful silver and he smiled at it, rotating his hand a little to look at it before turning it around, a little confused at what it said. He blinked, tilting his head and tried to see what it said

“..Player two?” Jeremy mumbled, looking up at Michael, smiling

Michael huffed a laugh, wiping Jeremy’s cheeks clean of tears and kissed his forehead “It’s a two player game Jer..” Michael smiled

Jeremy stared at him before putting a hand on Michael’s, closing his eyes as he looked down letting the few tears that piled up fall onto the snow, melting it before it froze on the wood. Jeremy looked back up and laughed lightly before laughing more, trying to but ended up snorting “You’re so cheesy..” He laughed

“But it is!” Michael laughed, holding Jeremy “I feel stupid now” He mumbled

“Don’t be.” Jeremy smiled, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck “..Because I need my player one”

“And I need a player two. Would you do me the honors Jeremy?” Michael smiled, holding Jeremy’s waist firmly

“I already said yes” Jeremy giggled, leaning up to kiss Michael “But yes. Yes yes and.. more yes” Jeremy laughed again, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder

“And.. Hey Jeremy?”

“Yeah Michael?” Jeremy sniffled, smiling to himself as he was rocked back and forth in Michael’s arms. He loved it when Michael would hold him close and rock him

“You’re stuck with me forever now” Michael smirked and smiled at Jeremy’s loud snorting. Michael had been used to it but now they would be hearing it more often. Michael would be hearing that a lot more often.

“Are you going to start making marriage jokes from now on..?” Jeremy smiled

“You bet I am” Michael smirked, watching Jeremy’s nose crinkle as he snorted. He’d definitely be hearing that more often. Jeremy smiled and let the last bit of his laugh fall out before looking up at Michael, holding his face a little tighter before kissing him. His hands found themselves curling in Michael’s hair behind his ears and pulled away giggling. Michael stared at him. 

His fiancé.

Husband.

____________________

 

Michael 11:23 PM: Fiancé get.


End file.
